The Bank Case
by DaniBD
Summary: The bank Mike and Harvey are sent to, to meet a client, gets robbed. But is this an ordinary bank heist or is there something more dire going on? And will Mike's feelings be heard? BAMF!Mike. Marvey SLASH. M for awesome violence, language, and escalated fluffiness to hotness. Humor/Romance/Drama/Action
1. Electronic Law

**HI! Name is Dani and this is my FIRST Suits fic! I ship Marvey HARD! I had this idea for them for a while now and I finally wrote it out. It's gonna be a multichapter fic. I'm rewatching the first season of Suits because I can't get enough! As for my fics for Hawaii 5-0, um...I will get back to them I'm just having trouble getting the motivation right now.**

**Warning: It's gonna be SLASH. I'm going for a more BAMF!Mike and maybe, just maybe, a Top!Mike.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Suits just the OCs I put out in this fic.**

**Beta'd by: GrayGlassTrick. Awesome person!**

**Enjoy!**

**AO3****: MissDani360**

**Tumblr: missdanibr**

It was supposed to be a normal day. Get some briefs done, finish up some pro bono cases, and tie up the joint employee suit against one of Harvey's clients. The day was so close to ending; so, so, so, _so_ close. Mike was so deprived of time with himself and his alright apartment that his mouth watered at the idea of just lying on his couch until he couldn't care anymore. Meeting their client at this overly gigantic bank, because the asshole was so "hard pressed" for time that he couldn't just come into the damn office, just dampened his mood. But he was still determined to reach that light at the end of the tunnel where there was beer and maybe a good book in his lap.

Then, Mike can safely say, shit hit the fan. Not only did it hit the fan, it demolished the fan after being splattered around so now everyone was suffering the same problem. Besides that gross image being compared to what was happening now, Mike was beginning to get a headache. It was that headache he got after he had memorized every paper handed to him by his superiors. The headache was not because of the role he was currently playing in this unfortunate scenario.

There was a reason he avoided banks where crowds of people seemed to flash their cards around like they weren't important. His wondering eyes had a hard time averting away from the indented numbers and where there was a pin being punched in, his eyes did not discriminate. Right now, sitting on the cold, hard ceramic floor, up against the teller counter, this associate was sitting on riches beyond his wildest dreams. But, according to the Encyclopedia of His Conscience, that was wrong and he would only get caught. Though, he would argue with himself all the time that he would not, he assured himself, get caught.

The quick pace of his terrified heart did not help in the matter. When those shots were fired, adrenaline kick started his whole body…right into the speckled ground. Everyone in the bank seemed to have the same idea as they, too, had hit the floor. It might have been because "Get on the ground NOW!" was heard but Mike wasn't really paying much attention. He could tell you the model of the gun one of the robbers were carrying and if it was cleaned recently, though.

Harvey was spectacularly quiet next to him. As if he was just assessing the situation; waiting for something to happen. Mike could also tell that his boss was not pleased, at all. If Harvey had a gun, Mike was sure that he would be more afraid of his boss than the people who were in the process of robbing the place.

"My cellphone isn't working." Harvey stated. Mike glanced down at Harvey's side and watched him tap his phone aggressively. When Mike started to feel sorry for the technology, his hand shot out and was placed on Harvey's hand. He ignored the way his breath seemed to become nonexistent as the palm of his hand made contact with smooth skin. It wasn't the cell phone's fault for not doing its job, right?

"Alright, we don't need any phone causalities." Mike tried his phone but there was no signal. Didn't he have reception just a few minutes ago?

"No signal. That's weird." Mike muttered as he placed his phone back into his pocket. He also noticed that the group jumping over the teller's counters and calmly running to and fro didn't demand for their communication devices at all. Mike couldn't help but feel very uneasy about this whole thing. These obviously were not the normal "break and run" thieves. Because, seriously? Who would want to rob a bank whose security rivaled the Pentagon's? Everything about them was professional. Even their outfits, which consisted of a ski mask ironically, were neatly organized and matched each other as if it was a uniform. A normal person would be using a normal 9mm but, as Mike had deducted these people were not normal, the group all held M4s with laser scopes. The only bags the robbers were carrying were black laptop bags.

"How the hell do they think they're going to steal anything from this place? You can't even walk through the front door without being fondled by a security guard. Not even the most unintelligent being on earth would rob this place." Harvey looked over at Mike with an annoyed look. Mike had a sinking suspicion that Harvey was not all that worried about the chance of dying during this fiasco. Harvey was right, though. How was this all supposed to play out? If the security was tight out in the lobby then just imagine the artillery on the way to the vault. They weren't even carrying any bags to indicate that they were going to steal any money.

…

That was it.

The laptop bags.

"They're not stealing from the vault." Mike stated earning him raised eyebrows.

"Humor me." Harvey said. He would be one to strongly doubt that someone in this situation could stay calm enough to figure out what was going on but he decided that Mike deserved a chance to prove himself. Though, it didn't help Mike's argument as he nervously scooted closer to Harvey when one of the bigger robbers started to herd people closer to their position. Their shoulders touched as Mike leaned his head closer to Harvey's.

"See the laptop bags?" Mike nodded towards the smaller robber who was watching the whole lobby. Both men stared at the person as Mike continued.

"There are obviously laptops in those bags-"

"Insulting my intelligence by pointing out the obvious is not the right way to become my friend, Mike." The associate sent an incredulous look to his boss.

"Oh please. I became someone you cared about the instant I blew your mind with mine. You couldn't resist me."

"Argumentative."

"Anyway, they aren't going to steal any money from the vault because they're going to steal it electronically."

"And knowing the incredibly fortified defenses of this fortress they couldn't hack the place on the outside." Harvey finished as he looked away when the person he was looking at met his gaze. Mike smirked and patted Harvey's arm.

"I'm impressed. The old man can keep up." Harvey didn't have time to express how much he disliked that statement as the barrel of a M4 was waved in their faces. Mike's heart raced again as he remembered that this was not a TV show he was watching at home.

"C'mon, mates. Get with the other sheep." An Australian accent passed through the lips of this blue eyed man as he pointed with his gun towards the group of hostages sitting on the floor. Harvey stood up and Mike followed suit.

"Question: What are you going to do about the other nineteen floors above this one? I could imagine how difficult it would be to keep all this quiet." Harvey asked motioning towards the group. The man smirked and his eyes seemed to sparkle.

"What makes you think we only have this floor covered?"

Well, at least he had the decency to respond non-violently.

The Aussie led them over to the group and sat them down in the front along with a couple of other unfortunate customers.

"Mommy? Why is this happening?" A small girl's voice was heard behind them. Mike gulped down the tension in his throat as he shot a look at Harvey.

"Sh. Sh. Sh. I don't know, Honey. I don't know. We just need to stay quiet." The mother answered through a sob as she squeezed her daughter against her chest.

"Here are the rules: You will not move from this spot. If you want to use the dunny then you will do it in that corner." The Aussie pointed then he froze for a second as if reconsidering something.

"Well, as Americans call it, 'the bathroom'. Do not worry. We shouldn't be taking too long here.

"We prefer you to not speak at all because that results in a hero being shot multiple times and we do not want that. We are only looking after your well being." The Aussie continued to walk around the group of thirty people as he spoke. Mike's gaze landed back on the smaller thief who was standing in front of the whole group. After seeing the front of this person, Mike could tell that she was a woman.

"Lastly, and most obviously, if everyone cooperates without a problem then you all will continue to live your rich lives and we will be out of your hair in no time." Mike's eyes widened as his gaze met this woman's eyes. Her green eyes did more than trigger a familiarity in the associate's genius mind as it all came back to him after reassessing the woman's posture. Mike had seen her before but not just seen. He knew her on a more intimate level.

The woman seemed to smile as she moved to a different position. Mike scooted closer to his boss and placed a hand on his thigh to grab the older man's attention. Harvey stared at the hand and Mike became more nervous about his hand placement than his current realization.

"Harvey. That woman subbed for my 5th grade teacher." Harvey's eyes met his as he said this neither one noticing how close they were. Even if they did, one or the other would just say they were trying to keep quiet. For a moment, Harvey was surprised and then rose an eyebrow indicating his associate should continue on to dispel the noticeable skepticism on Harvey's handsome face. Mike sighed and looked forward to make it seem like he wasn't talking.

"I remembered her eyes. Her eyes shouldn't be different but coupled with how she carries herself; it sparked some kind of memory."

"Really." Harvey said disbelieving.

"What? I can't control this power." Harvey snorted as his associate continued with his story.

"She was there for two weeks and then suddenly she disappeared. My teacher was gone for a month so I thought Ms. Marks disappearance was weird."

"Maybe she didn't like her job anymore and left. I'm sure 5th graders are more than…difficult to deal with for so long."

"I'm gonna have to call bullshit on that because 5th graders are adorable creatures."

"Then it must have just been you." Mike glared at his boss' proud smirk as his grip on Harvey's leg tightened as a warning. Why Harvey didn't make a move to remove his hand was seriously beyond the young associate's realistic reasoning.

"Haha. As a matter of fact, I was her favorite. She found out about my Grammy and me being parent-less then started to 'mother' me, like she couldn't help it. Or she was just being nice to study my eidetic genius."

"If that's who you think it is-"

"I _know_ it's her, Harvey."

"-then the latter would be more likely." Harvey shifted in his criss-crossed position. Knowing that dust was gathering on his suit pants made him anxious. Mike rubbed his face. He was way too tired to even respond the right way in a situation like this. The fact that he felt like a bank being robbed was a nuisance to him and a complete waste of his time was very concerning. He was acting like Harvey. Maybe the whole hero worship thing and the fantasies constantly running through the associate's mind were changing him into a Harvey clone which, he guessed, was a good thing in another person's perspective.

"I think you're wrong." Mike stated as he leaned on his elbow which was propped up on his knee.

"Of course you do." Harvey sighed. He planted his palm behind him so he could lean back. This was not good for his back or his ass for that matter.

"Hey." The Aussie crouched in front of them with a mild glare present in his eyes. Mike's eyes slightly widened and he felt Harvey tense next to him as the man looked at them both with suppressed anger.

"What is so important that it got you both blatantly disobeying the rules? Hmm?" Both men stayed silent. Mike felt a tremble underneath the skin of his hands as he tried to keep his composure. Freaking out in front of his boss always did not end well. The Aussie stood up and loomed over them.

"That wasn't rhetorical, gentlemen."

"My boss was just saying that if we get out of this in one piece he would take me out for dinner." Mike couldn't stop the snark from barreling out of his mouth. He would've shot himself so that he didn't need to live through what he envisioned would have happened right after.

"Platonic or..?" The Aussie asked. Mike was astonished. These people were far, FAR from normal thieves. The man wanted to know if the associate and his boss were a thing! Mike turned as his gaze shifted up onto Harvey. Harvey was glaring at him making the associate smirk. He turned back to the man and leaned in causing the man to crouch back down. Mike still played along as a way to keep his panic attack in check but he didn't realize what he had done to increase the chance of a more deadly situation to occur.

"Our job frowns upon workplace relationships." Mike said in a low voice. The Aussie smirked and his eyes brightened. Mike hoped that any anger directed towards them would have dissipated. The man stood up and put a hand on his hip.

"Ay, gotcha. I'll keep it a secret since I like you." Mike could feel Harvey's intense glare melting holes in the side of his head. He felt hot under his boss' gaze.

"Now then, Michael Ross, if you would stand up and follow this young woman. We are in need of your…skills." The Aussie cut in.

"What?" Mike looked bewildered as he stayed unmoving in his seat. How the hell did that guy know his name? The Aussie narrowed his eyes.

"Get up." He ordered as he bent down to grasp Mike's arm. The man pulled him up and pushed him towards his 5th grade substitute teacher. Harvey must have done something as the associate was lead passed the group of terrified people because Mike heard,

"Oh, don't look at me like that, Mr. Specter. I'll have your boyfriend back to you in one piece…if he cooperates."

**Was it good? Review please! And is anyone stoked for the episode on Tuesday? I AM!**

**AO3****: MissDani360**

**Tumblr: missdanibr**


	2. Server 72

**Chappie 2! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and is following this story! It makes my heart soar every time I'm notified of a review or follower. This chapter is longer than the first. I actually didn't plan on it being so long but that's better than a short one! I sorta had to rewrite this because it started to become too convoluted and I figured that I add all that slowly to prolong the chapters. New episode of Suits tonight and I totally can not wait! It's going to be intense! I have a DeviantArt account if you're interested. I sometimes write journals talking about my fics or just have weird memes on there between the characters I write for...I'm still waiting to get an account with AO3...**

**Disclaimer: I, Danielle, do not own Suits. Alex and the Aussie is mine though.**

**Warning: Language**

**Beta: GrayGlassTrick - who keeps saying that I made no mistakes and is a sweetheart :D**

**AO3****: MissDani360**

**Tumblr: missdanibr**

Being sat down, forcefully Mike would add, in a very comfortable leather chair, by your 5th grade substitute teacher was something that would have never crossed Mike's mind even if he was daydreaming. He could barely fathom that that exact same situation was happening now.

Mike unconsciously smoothed out his tie as the woman patted his shoulder and set the laptop bag on the bank manager's red colored, wooden table top.

The office was warm colored as if it was supposed to be a den in an overly priced mansion. Looked like "Daniel Monty", as Mike read on the platinum nameplate, brought home to work. Mike almost chuckled at the phrase as "Ms. Marks" turned on the laptop and connected it to the manager's desktop computer, which was on and a login window was opened.

Ms. Marks pressed enter on the laptop and a few windows popped up with what looked like random letters and symbols. In thirty seconds the main computer was logged in with the manager's information and the woman went to work looking for something through all his files.

"So, am I entitled to some answers, Ms. Marks?" Mike asked as he stared at all the information on the computer. His mind whizzed as it worked to store all the information he quickly read before the windows were closed. The woman pulled off her ski mask revealing loosely tied back, brown hair. Mike barely noticed; staying focused on the files being opened.

"If you ask the right questions, Mr. Ross and please it's Alex." Alex sat on the armrest almost on top of Mike's arm but the associate was quick enough to pull away. The woman's finger clicked away and seemed to be getting more aggressive as time went on.

"Why are you doing this?" Mike asked. He was aware he probably should have asked another question but really, he was curious as to why the hell his 5th grade teacher was robbing a goddamn bank!

"Hmm. Right question but I can't give the right answer that question deserves. Try something else." Alex responded as she found the file she was looking for. She checked her watched and then leaned back like she had all the time in the world. Mike stayed silent for a moment as he realized that it would be better to ask questions pertaining to himself.

"Why am I here?"

"There we go. Scroll through that document." She ordered turning his head towards the monitor. Mike looked through the document. It had today's date at the top and each half-hour labeled a new line under the date. Under the half-hour headings was one long line of scrambled numbers and letters, all CAPS by the way. The whole document was three pages long covering the whole day and night. They looked like passwords to Mike because why else would there be numbers and letters arranged like that by the half-hour?

"You're here because your client didn't mind hanging your firm out to dry. We flashed some money in his face and he forgot about the lawsuit against him." Sonuvabitch! Does the human race have no self-control and loyalty anymore?

"Why do you need me?" Mike continued when Alex stayed quiet.

"Don't be stupid, Mr. Ross. It's obvious. What's the one thing that makes you not as useless as most people on earth?" Of course they were using him for his memory. At this moment, he felt like his eidetic mind was a curse.

Alex checked her watch again and sat up straighter. She brought up another window that Mike saw had the bank's protocol for closing out an account. Alex pushed Mike forward aggressively when he made no move to actually memorize the file.

"All you need to do is everything I tell you when I tell you to do it." Mike was getting a sense of deja vu.

"And that's all you're going to get until we're done here." Alex finished.

"What makes you think I'm going to help you?" Mike looked up at Alex with defiance. This...this was all wrong. She was going to make him screw people over and be an accomplice in a crime that could put him behind bars even if he cried duress? That was bullshit!

"Gun." Alex pointed to the M4 that laid across her torso. Mike rolled his eyes. He was more confident now that he knew they weren't going to kill him.

"You _need _me. There's no way you can threaten to kill me."

"You're right. But I can threaten the life of every person in this building. We're holding every floor captive in the floor above us and we took out the whole building's communication system so people will die without anyone knowing, except for you. But if you aren't afraid of a few random people dying then we are going to have to bring Mr. Specter into the equation." Alex said as she loomed over Mike. Mike swallowed as his heart felt like it was going to burst. This was not the time to see if this woman was bluffing. She looked pretty damn serious.

"He's only my boss." Mike tried to deflect from the fact that he actually cared about Harvey. A lot. He seriously did not want to endanger his boss because he had some emotional attachment to the man. Alex's eyes narrowed dangerously as a wicked smirk appeared on her face.

"Do what I say or the death count will be on your hands, Mr. Ross."

Mike glared but stayed silent. There was no way he could handle being the reason why people died, let alone having Harvey get hurt because he wouldn't cooperate.

Mike was a good lawyer, no matter how much Harvey denied it, and he was sure his boss would help him out after this whole mess was over with.

Well, he hoped.

"What...What did you want me to do?" Alex smiled as if Mike had done something to be made proud of.

"I want you to transfer the funds to all the account numbers I give you and you will be on your way. Now, get up. We have to make a trip to the basement." Alex pulled Mike up rather than letting himself move. He was pushed through the lobby heading for the elevator and caught Harvey's confused gaze briefly. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the concern on his boss' face. After seeing that, he knew how dire the situation actually was and that everything was in Mike's hands. The successfulness of the heist, people's lives...Harvey's life, all weighed heavily on the associate's cooperation.

Mike was scared. No matter how much he tried to deflect the feeling or calm himself down by being a smartass and creating a facade, Mike was definitely scared. It was hard handling all the conflicting thoughts and emotions battling it out in his head. He knew he had to cooperate but he also knew that this was not right and just because people were rich didn't mean all of them were pricks and deserved to be screwed over like this. He felt angry that he was being forced to commit a crime and he could do nothing about it, well, not nothing. He could easily say no but then there would be blood on his hands even if there was no gun in them and knowing that he could have easily avoided the whole death on his conscience thing by just saying yes would definitely tear him apart.

But the thing that really would shatter him to pieces was Harvey. His death. Mike didn't even want to imagine what would happen if Harvey died. AND if it was because of him. That was really what made Mike want to go through with all of this. To be honest, he _couldn't_lose Harvey. Not after what they have been through in the past year. Harvey basically gave him life and continued to support him behind closed curtains. Sometimes Mike would forget that for just a moment, which was, let's face it, ironic, and usually he screwed up or overstepped his bounds after forgetting.

That was another thing he loved and hated about his boss. Harvey was always there to remind him where the associate's place was and who really controlled him, as much as Mike hated being caged. Mike would never admit, though, that his outrageousness and constant defiance wasn't just at most times and saw his outbursts as necessary.

Alex shoved Mike into the opened elevator and pressed "B". It took thirty seconds until the elevator stopped and he was shoved out of the box.

Ok, all this pushing should really cease because Mike was a very willing participant at this point.

"You know, you could just tell me where to go instead of dragging me everywhere. There aren't any appealing options for me at the moment so, rest assured, I'm not going to 'try anything cute' as I'm sure your colleagues would say." Mike was pushed into a green dim lighted room filled with rows upon rows of, what Mike could safely tell, servers. It was incredibly hot, which Mike was sure wasn't healthy for these devices.

"Fucking idiots knocked out the cooling system. Great." Alex jabbed the barrel into Mike's back most likely creating a bruise.

"Move forward and find number 72." And Mike obediently did as he was told. Each box that were pressed very closely together had multiple drawers and different shaped ports. Multicolored light flickered on and off at different speeds and numbers were labeled at the top left corner. They were only passing number 10.

"So, what happened to you?" Mike blurted out, mostly out of boredom. There might have been some nervousness mixed in. The dark blonde was met with silence as they passed 22.

"You just left. After everything you did for Gram and after forcing your way into our lives you just disappeared. And now-"

"Shut up, Michael. Two of my colleagues are on this floor and they don't have the patience I have. I recommend not being alone with them." Alex hissed as she quickened the pace to pass a couple of rows and skipped up to 60. Perspiration began on Mike's forehead and he really wanted to get out of his suit jacket. Mike wondered how Alex was holding up in all of her gear.

Mike still couldn't wrap his genius mind around the fact that a 5th grade sub was holding up a bank. Unless she wasn't really a teacher, which Mike mentally kicked himself for not coming up with that right off the bat. Why was she even impersonating a teacher?

"Why were you at my my school pretending to be a teacher?" Mike voiced. They stopped in front of 72.

"Jesus Christ. I do not envy your boss. Do you ever shut up?" Alex asked waving her gun around in irritation. The corner of Mike's mouth twitched upward. It was nice to know that he got under a lot of people's skins. Alex pressed a button next to a drawer and it popped out. A keyboard was present and Alex lifted up a small screen with another login window.

"It's eleven thirty. Put in the password and I'll tell you what to do."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

No matter what ground you plant your ass on, your butt will always become numb.

Harvey's was no exception. He shifted uncomfortably as he tried to regain some blood flow.

He was use to his days blowing up in under thirty seconds. So, today wasn't really any different. Just a little more dangerous than usual. This is what he gets for hanging on a client's every whim. The lawyer should have known something was wrong when Mr. Lanz urged them to meet in this bank. He even threatened to fire Harvey if he didn't. Harvey should have just let him because the guy was less than intelligent and the lawsuits were piling up to the point of being annoying. But the man had money and had an act for getting himself out of trouble just as much as he had an act for getting into it.

Harvey had to admit that he was shaken up after the gun went off and he was pissed when he couldn't do anything to control the situation because his instinct was to not die and to do that he had to follow someone else's orders. When Mike started talking, though, instead of getting that itch in the side of his mind which indicated slight annoyance every time his associate would open his mouth, he felt calmer. He was impressed that Mike was so composed that he could deduct how the bank was being robbed. Not that he would show it much. Mike's ego would just get bigger and Harvey's was already big enough for the both of them. But Harvey could always sense that Mike knew when the lawyer was proud of him anyway.

Their banter kept his mind cleared and he found trying to figure everything out was actually pretty amusing. But then, Mike kept...touching him. When Mike stopped him from destroying his phone, when he pressed himself up against his arm, patting his arm, and when his associate's hand seemed to never leave his thigh...why does he remember all of that? Harvey had begun to notice that all this touching was becoming more frequent and he was just letting it happen. If he even started to get into the reason why he felt comfortable with his associate's touch it would all just get too complicated. That wasn't a good thing to add to his everyday plate, no matter how much he wanted to indulge himself. He's been keeping to himself about it for a while now and he continued to wonder what would happen if he were to reciprocate.

Harvey didn't even know where to begin when Mike implied that they were in a relationship even though he was sure it was just some kind of twisted tactic.

There was a bigger problem at the moment, though. Harvey needed to stay focused especially since they took Mike away from him and into those elevators. He guessed that they needed him to access the money and since Mike has an eidetic memory, they needed him to memorize passwords that were only accessed through the manager's terminal. Okay, maybe not guessed but deducted. He also concluded that they would have had to know about Mike in the first place which brought up that woman Mike recognized. It was obvious that she wasn't a teacher anymore and was probably the one who suggested Mike.

Harvey leaned his head against his palm which was supported by his arm on his knee. The Aussie walked in front of him for what felt like the 50th time. Harvey was beginning to wonder if the man just liked being near him because there were two other men in the room and both of them didn't dare walk up to the front of the group.

"Hey." Harvey called out loudly, startling many of the hostages. The Aussie stopped and went to stand in front of him.

"How long is this going to take?" Harvey was sure that this question was on everybody's minds.

"Why? Do you have someplace to be, Mr. Specter?" The Aussie asked as he stared down at the lawyer.

"Come on. You know I'm a lawyer and a very busy one at that. Of course I have somewhere to be but I'm not too worried. I was just curious." The Aussie continued to stare at Harvey and Harvey continued to stare back. There was no way he was backing down from a meager staring contest because there might have been some deeper battle between them. Harvey wouldn't be Harvey if he didn't like to win...at anything. The Aussie smirked and glanced at his watch.

"I say a little over an hour or so." Harvey's eyebrows shot up.

"You said it wouldn't take long."

"That's not long."

"It's long enough for most of the people in this room to need the bathroom."

"As I have said before, everyone can relieve themselves in the corner assigned to that job." Harvey rolled his eyes. If he wanted to use the bathroom he **WAS NOT**going to use a corner. It would only reinforce the control these people had and that was just wrong. There was a reason why there were privacy laws in effect.

"But you've been so kind to us so far. Why deny us the use of a bathroom? I'm sure you have enough men to do the job." The Aussie criticized Harvey after sitting down on the counter with the withdrawl and deposit slips.

"What if I just don't want you to use the bathroom?"

"Then you would be an even bigger dick than I am." The Aussie smiled at this. But then multiple muffled pops sounded from far away. Harvey's blood ran cold and startled gasps echoed through the lobby as the Aussie jumped off the counter with a glare. He pulled his walkie talkie from his belt.

"What the fuck was that?" The Aussie yelled into the device and ran towards the elevators as the two men in the back made their presence known to compensate for the lack of one from their leader. Harvey listened intently.

"Someone tried to be a hero and...and John just shot him" A voice fizzed through the device. The Aussie growled.

"Great. Tell him if he killed him then he's the one filling out all that paperwork!"

The Aussie disappeared as the metal doors shut.

**I didn't want to end on a quote since I like doing that too much. Review please so I know I'm doing it right! Or wrong...See ya next week maybe!**

**AO3****: MissDani360**

**Tumblr: missdanibr**


	3. Firewall

**Hi! It's Thursday and Suits is on tonight which I am so terribly excited for! TUXES! Anyway, here's chapter 3! I think from here I'm going to start playing with some format or something. For some reason, I do that when I'm doing multichaptered fics. So, I have come to the conclusion that Mike's hair is brown...I think I've described it as dark blonde...His hair is just majestic in certain light!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. No profit. Just fun. An outlet.**

**Beta: GrayGlassTrick**

**Warning: Language.**

**AO3****: MissDani360**

**Tumblr: missdanibr**

"How long is this gonna take?" Mike asked. His suit jacket laid forgotten on the floor next to his feet and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He decided to take off his tie and threw it on top of his jacket. Sweat freely slid down his face. Alex had most of her gear off and was left in her tank top and cargo pants but the M4 still hung around her neck.

"Over an hour. It takes twenty minutes to move the money to one account to another and we got four accounts to transfer out of." Alex answered tiredly as she leaned against the servers behind her.

"An hour and twenty minutes. I'm going to have to type in two other passwords when it hits the half hour mark." Mike muttered to himself as he watched the transfer bar slowly pass the halfway mark. He leaned up against the servers next to Alex as he unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt. Damn, it felt like the temperature was rising but Mike couldn't tell. The associate started to feel the sweat slide down his chest.

"Okay, at the rate of the water that is flowing out of my body, I'm gonna need some water pretty damn soon." Mike said deciding that putting his hands in his pockets were a bad idea. Alex sighed and Mike heard a thump as she let her head bang against the servers.

"I know." She drawled. "I'll get yo-"

"What the fuck was that?" An australian voice yelled from Alex's walkie talkie. The voice startled them both and Alex quickly turned the device up.

"Someone tried to be a hero and...and John just shot him." A voice responded wavering slightly. Mike's heart seemed to stop as he sent a confused look to Alex who continued to stare forward with an angry expression.

"Great. Tell him if he killed him then he's the one filling out all that paperwork!" Then all was quiet.

"Fuck." Alex bit out angrily.

"This is what happens when we take rookies on these types of jobs. I hate going un-" Alex stopped herself and sighed as Mike narrowed his eyes. Alex brought the walkie talkie to her lips and pressed the button.

"Chris, what the hell happened?" It was just silence and Alex's grip on the device tightened. Mike concluded that this woman did not like to be ignored.

"If Harvey is hurt in any way, I-"

"You what, Mike? What can you possibly do? Remember you have about 100 or so lives snuggling in your hands and-" Alex's interruption did not disrupt Mike's growing anger or his intimidating posture as he stood in front of Alex.

"I'll do more than endanger every person's life in this building." Did...Did Mike really just say that? Was he willing to endanger everyone's lives for Harvey?...No, he wasn't. This was just a huge, dramatic bluff even if Mike didn't mean to say it. It was a way to get it through to them that he could do a lot of damage if they didn't go through with their end of the deal. Mike kept his intense glare as Alex glared back.

"You do know that showing how much you actually care for your boss puts him into more danger right?"

"I'm sure you picked up on that awhile ago." Mike responded in a low voice. He hoped that he got his not-so-real message across as he continued to stare Alex down. The muscle in her jaw flexed as she stood up straight and her gaze grew tired.

"It wasn't your boss, okay?"

"How do-" Mike's frame slacked as Alex pushed him back.

"Chris stayed on the first floor. He wouldn't have changed his position without notifying all of us. He wouldn't have asked what happened if he was there to witness the event. Your boss is on the first floor. Connect the dots." Mike stayed silent as Alex began speaking into the walkie talkie.

"Rick, can you get us some water?" Alex turned slightly but still kept an eye on Mike. Mike let out a hot breath and closed his eyes to calm his body down. If anything happened to Harvey he seriously did not know what was going to happen.

"What? So, I'm your slave now? Fuck you, Alex!" An obnoxious sound filled the aisle way. Alex closed her eyes and pushed the device into her forehead.

"This is what I have to deal with..." She muttered pressing the button again.

"It's Master to you, asshole. You and Jareth cut the fucking cooling systems in the building when you were tapping into the security feed! You deserve to serve me as much water as I want!" Alex yelled into the device. This team wasn't really together like Mike thought they were and Alex seemed to hate everyone on it. Why the hell was she here?

"Rick, if you did cut the wrong wires then the server room is a sauna which means the kid might pass out." Chris' australian accent sounded calm through the walkie talkie. Mike assumed that they were talking about him.

"And that's gonna be all on you, buddy." Alex added in. Mike glanced at the small screen and the transfer bar was getting really close to the end.

"Got it." Rick's defeated voice sounded and Mike found himself relieved that the annoying argument was over but only slightly. It was hard being anything but irritated in this heat.

"Chris, you gonna tell me what happened?" Alex asked a bit calmer.

"It's nothing too bad really. John just shot a hostage in the leg." Chris responded like it was an everyday thing to have somebody shot in the leg during a bank heist.

"That causes problems. You do know that, right?"

"I got it taken care of, Alexis. I'm just going to move everybody down to the lobby."

"That is a lot of people." Mike added in as the transfer bar moved closer and closer to the end.

"Yeah, he's an idiot." Alex commented as she went to address the device.

"You know what? I don't even care anymore. You go on creating more problems for yourself while I successfully do my job without any of them." Alex clicked the walkie talkie back onto her belt. Mike unbuttoned a couple more buttons hoping that it would help with the heat.

"Why are you here if you hate everybody you're working with?" Mike asked wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Just, please. Stop asking." Alex pleaded. Mike looked over at her curiously. The woman had no intimidation factor as she was slumped against the servers again. Her eyes were closed and she looked completely unaware. Mike went back to staring at the screen.

"Holy Jesus! I did fuck that system up." Rick said from the doorway.

"72" Alex said standing up and composing herself. A minute later Rick was walking down the aisle with a couple of water bottles. He jabbed the bottles into Alex's stomach receiving a glare from the woman..

"Thanks. Now, get Jareth and help Chris with keeping everybody in line." Alex ordered and at this Rick bowed mockingly and was off after a muttered "bitch". Alex handed over a bottle and Mike took it. But while he was opening his bottle a red screen flashed over the transfer window. Mike felt that this was a sign of imminent doom.

"This wasn't in the protocols." Mike said.

"Fuck! Really? A secondary security measure? It's eleven fifty. Put in the password again." Alex ordered stepping closer into Mike's bubble. His fingers furiously typed but the screen wouldn't cooperate. "ACCESS DENIED" flashed.

"I don't think it runs on the same password rotations." Mike was only slightly panicking. He was afraid of what would happen if he couldn't get through this block. Alex sighed like she had to compromise with herself and put a finger in her ear. Mike felt his face scrunch into a confused expression as Alex started talking.

"Drake, we have a problem. We can't get through the secondary block to complete the first transfer. Think you can get it from the outside?" Alex nodded to whatever "Drake" had to say through the invisible headphone Alex was apparently wearing. She then took out the earwig and held it out for Mike to take. He stared at the contraption. Mike was sincerely lost.

"Take it and put it in your ear." She ordered. Mike lifted his gaze and watch her eyes. She was actually serious!

"I don't really want to. I mean, is that even clean?" Alex rolled her eyes and shoved the earwig into his face.

"I'll tell you why I'm really here and who you are actually helping and in return I need your complete cooperation with no more questions. You won't breathe a word of this to anyone until this is all done. Even then I require your discretion. Can't have you blowin' my cover." Mike couldn't help but feel as though this speech was extremely practiced. When the associate heard "cover" something clicked in his mind.

"You're a cop?" Alex smirked as she planted the earwig into Mike's sweaty palm.

"A little bit higher up on that food chain. After you put that earwig in Drake is going to help you through breaking the password after you help him through the firewalls." Mike hesitantly put the device in his ear and turned towards the keyboard.

"Hello?" Mike tried figuring that "Drake" could hear him somehow.

"Hey, dude!" A cheery, young voice sounded in his ear and Mike was a bit shocked. Being in a professional setting for so long, the associate forgot what being called "dude" sounded like.

"Hi?" The man chuckled on the other end.

"Alright, Mike. All you have to do is a few things for me so that I can actually get into this baby."

"Ok." It was apparent to say that Mike's vocabulary was lacking. He barely knew what to say after all of this. He was set on "just do it" while trying to absorb all the facts and conclusions that were running through his head. His hands followed the instructions being given with Mike only being slightly aware of what he was doing. He noticed that he opened a couple more drawers and started rearranging wires before diving into his thoughts again.

Alex was a cop. She was undercover. Mike was currently disabling a bank's firewall under the instruction of some unknown man through an earwig. Now, see? Things started to make sense again. Alex was a lot nicer ever since they got into the server room because she was being watched when she was on the first floor. It would be suspicious to the others if she was bullshitting her cover the whole time. If this was a cover then being a substitute teacher was a cover. Being undercover in the current situation meant that there was something she was looking for. If they wanted to capture these people during the act they would have been in handcuffs by now. And lastly, the bank was hackable from the outside. You just needed someone on the inside. Not so much Fort Knox anymore.

With all that concluded in Mike's mind, he still had a few questions.

"Awesome! Thanks, dude!" Drake said. Mike watched as the password was being spelled out in the window. The letters arranged themselves over and over again at an inhuman speed.

"It's going to take about 10 minutes to get through each time this thing pops up."

"Which means we are going to be here for more than an hour and twenty minutes." Mike breathed.

"Oh, good. That bodes well for the bleeding man upstairs." Alex spat out sitting on the ground. Mike leaned up against the servers as he untucked his suit shirt from the hem of his pants. He took out the earwig and handed it over to Alex who took it and wiped it down before sticking it in her ear.

"He's going to need to go to the hospital." Mike stated the obvious. The man was probably going to bleed out if he didn't get the necessary attention.

"We can't send him out now. The local cops would be all over us and if I get my guys to sneak him out, Chris will notice. We can only hope that he can hold out long enough for this to finish. I'm sure Chris is fixing him up right now, anyway. He's experienced with idiots screwing up." Alex explained setting her gun on the ground next to her.

"But-"

"We can't send him out." Alex declared through clenched teeth. Mike shut his mouth noticing the annoyance the woman was emitting. He looked forward and stayed silent. Even though he was terrified, he was getting bored. Just sitting here and typing and waiting. Not to mention SWEATING. Mike was sure he was losing all of his water weight and that one water bottle wasn't enough to replenish all that.

"You're not a local cop." Mike stated, again with the obvious. Alex separated herself and "her guys" from the local cops so that meant she worked for someone else. And she specifically said that she was "higher up on that food chain" which indicated that she was more than a cop. Immediately, three lettered agencies popped up in Mike's mind.

"Yah."

"FBI?"

"They wish."

"CIA?"

"Yup." Mike stared at Alex. He was expecting more beating around the bush before he actually got an answer.

"Just yup?"

"Yes, Michael Ross. I am an agent for the CIA. Don't tell anyone. That better?" Alex looked back at him with raised eyebrows.

"Do I get an explanation of what you are actually doing here robbing a bank undercover?"

"Nope. That's classified."

"I don't get some kind of compensation for my services of being a victim under duress?"

"Not that kind. And don't worry," Alex leaned in, "I'll make sure your lover doesn't get hurt." Mike sighed and went back to looking at the screen. The firewall password was put in and the transfer bar disappeared being replaced by a "transfer completed".

Lover was far from what Harvey was but it was a nice thought.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Review please! See ya next week!**

**AO3****: MissDani360**

**Tumblr: missdanibr**


	4. Yeah, It's Hot In Here

**Maybe three to four more chapters? I have a ton of other ideas for these gorgeous men so look forward to more after this one. :D Thanks to all who reviewed and alerted. It just makes me so happy!**

**Wasn't today's episode just so fricking intense?! Did anyone else other than me and GrayGlassTrick see that look Harvey sent to Mike when Jessica was talking about him caring? :3 Those two!**

**Beta: GrayGlassTrick**

**Warning: Language**

**AO3****: MissDani360**

**Tumblr: missdanibr**

Harvey was willing to admit that he was very VERY worried. It had been about forty minutes since Mike was shoved into the elevator and about fifteen minutes since the man that was laying on the counter in front of him was shot. The population increased around him but the room was still so silent and Harvey could still feel the high anxiety and tension as the last group of hostages were let off the elevator.

It could have been that the much bigger group was affecting him in some outrageous way but his thoughts about what was happening to his puppy grew more dramatic as time went by. Was he being obedient? Or was he suffering separation anxiety?

Was he being abused?

Of course the kid was being cooperative. There were multiple benefits for rounding up hostages; the big one being leverage. Mike would never endanger another person's life even if it meant that his own was being threatened. He was just so...pure, in a sense, and morally obligated. His associate's need to do more than settle for a big check made Harvey's frustration rise to new levels but at the same time the fondness for his puppy quietly rose with it. But, god forbid, if Harvey ever voiced this. Can't let the associate get too cocky now.

But...what was taking so long?

"Mr. Specter, if you would be so kind as to assist me with this man's wound." Chris said, his ski mask long forgotten. An order never sounded so benign. Harvey hesitated figuring out what the blonde Aussie wanted him to do but the man just continued to cut off the pant leg of the whimpering man ignoring Harvey's pause. The lawyer frowned as he pushed himself up and walked the short distance. He saw that the wounded man's face was filled with pain and sweat poured down his temples and into his ears from where he laid.

"You shouldn't have caused a scene, Mr. O'Brien." Chris said grabbing the medical kit off the ground and putting it on the counter.

"Fuck you! Someone had to! Your boys wouldn't stop harassing and touching one of the secretaries. It was disgusting." O'Brien spat out angrily. Chris looked up passed Harvey's head and glared behind him. Then Chris' face softened as he focused back onto the gauze and disinfectant in his hands.

"Mr. Specter, please hold down this man at the shoulders." And Harvey did, walking around the counter and placing his hands onto O'Brien's shoulders.

"Ok, Mr. O'Brien. This is going to hurt. A lot." The man stayed silent and his fists clenched into themselves. Chris started dabbing at the blood around the wound and every time the gauze touched the horrible hole O'Brien would let out a yelp and jerk forward only to be held down by Harvey.

"I've been wondering for a while now how you intend to steal money from here." Harvey said trying to start a conversation. He already knew how but it was a tactic to try to read and get to know the Aussie so he could find the right buttons to push when he needed to push. O'Brien glared up at him. He was probably mad because he thought this wasn't the time to even be talking casually.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but you are just going to have to keep wondering, Mr. Specter." Chris grabbed more gauze and medical tape. Harvey inwardly sighed to himself. This wasn't going to be easy.

"How long have you and Mr. Ross been secretly together?"

"Well, why should I answer that when you so subtly rejected my question?" Harvey cocked his head and Chris smirked as he finished wrapping up O'Brien's problem.

"I would like to remind you what your role is in all of this." Chris turned fully towards Harvey who had stepped back from the counter. There was a small smile on the Aussie's face but his eyes were anything but.

"I will give you one more chance. How long have you and Mr. Ross been seeing each other?" Chris' voice held warning as he stepped forward. Harvey stood his ground but had a feeling that the question was a way to assert dominance. He was debating what path he should take and which one would take him to see if Mike was alright. Each path lead to his untimely demise or no Mike. Harvey sighed.

"About a year." If the man found out that they were actually lying to him, Harvey didn't know what he would do. The Aussie could have either shrugged it off or he would have snapped because lying to a leader figure was always a bad idea with bad repercussions. He didn't want to risk it.

"How lovely. Love is a very splendid entity especially if it makes you happy. Are you happy, Mr. _Specter_?" Harvey's eyes widened slightly and his heart might have skipped a couple of beats. He didn't know if it was because of the suspiciously angry look being sent his way or if it was the fact that he was assessing if he was happy. Would he be happy in a relationship with his associate? Past experiences showed that he couldn't be happy no matter how hard he tried. There were a couple of successful times but they only lasted so long before those partners left him for reasons he couldn't seem to care about. Would Mike be different if Harvey just let it all go?

"Yes, very much." Harvey let out. He heard it come out but it almost felt like it wasn't his voice. Maybe it was a tone of voice that he didn't use too often. Chris smiled after hearing what Harvey said and took out his walkie talkie. Harvey got the impression that this man was borderline psychotic.

"Why all the love questions?" Harvey asked trying to deflect from any more similar questions being asked. Chris just shrugged and pressed a button. Harvey rolled his eyes; irritated.

"Alexis, is everything going smoothly?" The answer didn't come until a couple seconds later than Chris expected.

"Yeah, but it's taking longer to transfer the money." Alex's voice fizzed through. Chris' eyebrows furrowed.

"What could possibly be keeping the servers from their twenty minute transfer time?"

"Maybe they redid the protocols or installed new software. I don't know, Chris. But the money is going through anyway so it's fine." Chris tapped the antenna nub against his lip.

"I think we should go check on them, yes?" He asked Harvey. Harvey sent him a confused look.

"We?"

"I don't trust you with my men. They are so easily manipulated by a personality such as yours. It's only natural that I take you with me."

"I'm sure that I'm not the only one with a personality like mine." Wait. First, Harvey knew there wasn't anybody else with a personality like his and second, why did Harvey sound like he was trying to get out of seeing Mike? He should have just stayed quiet! Chris looked out into the crowd and smirked.

"No, we're good." Chris said clicking the walkie talkie in place.

"Hey!" He called out pointing at his four men surrounding the group of potential casualties. They all snapped to attention like obedient little children.

"Stay focused and don't screw anything up while I'm gone!" Chris waited until he got confirmation nods from everyone before addressing Harvey.

"Let's bring your boyfriend some water, shall we?"

* * *

"Wow, it's about a hundred degrees in there." Chris said stepping back out into the stoned hallway. Chris looked at Harvey and his gaze scanned the man for a moment.

"Afraid of a little sweat?" Harvey asked with his hands in his pockets. The heat was just flowing out of the doorway.

"Not as much as your suit will be." Chris smirked. Harvey rolled his eyes because he was right. He would like to avoid watering his suit with his sweat. Chris started discarding his gear and black sweat shirt revealing a wife beater but his gloves and gun stayed on. Harvey followed his example and took his jacket and vest off. He set them on top of Chris' stuff so that his didn't get dirty. He looked down at his long sleeve shirt and decided it would be a great idea to take that and his tie off. They went on top of his suit jacket as Harvey untucked his white t-shirt.

"I can definitely see why that kid fell in love with you." Chris chuckled as he motioned for Harvey to enter the green room first. Harvey would deny that his ego inflated to explosive limits at the Aussie's statement.

They stepped into the room and immediately it was hard to breathe. Wetness formed on both men's faces as Chris directed Harvey through the aisles towards their destination. The room was silent until they started nearing the aisle containing the 72nd server. Quiet voices were tired as words were exchanged. Chris pulled on Harvey's shirt when the voices became clear and they were one aisle away. Harvey stopped and looked back at Chris who put a finger to his lips.

"Fifteen minutes till the next transfer." Alex exasperated loudly.

"Can you stop ticking off the damn minutes? I can see how long it's taking on the screen." Mike complained. The heat really was taking its toll on these two. Alexis was acting pretty lenient with all of Mike's sass.

"I bet that attitude got you into trouble multiple times." Harvey smirked because it was true. When Mike was irate, he just couldn't stop himself. But now Harvey was worried that the kid was going to get himself shot.

"Whatever. If you wanna talk, let's talk about something else."

"Let's talk about what happened in your life after I disappeared."

"Let's talk about why you were there in the first place." Silence encompassed the aisle way as no one made the effort to start up an explanation. They were talking about the 5th grade sub and her time at Mike's school. Harvey wondered what else they talked about down here.

"Fine. How's your relationship with your boss?" Alex pushed. Harvey's heart quickened.

"What? Why do you want to know? I really doubt an agent such as yourself even cares." Mike said. Agent? Aren't they just thieves? Well, okay, agent made a lot more sense than common thieves.

"Come on. We're going to be here for another hour. Humor me." Alex almost pleaded. There was silence and then a girly huff before someone spoke again.

"What's your favorite color?" Alex asked with defeat. Harvey was then pushed forward startling both, incredibly bored and hot, patrons. Mike stood up straight from leaning against the servers and Alex stayed sitting down on the floor with her gun pointed towards Harvey and Chris. Harvey barely noticed the possible danger, though, as Mike was facing them with wide eyes. Harvey's eyes were busy being trained on Mike; slowly taking in the picture and subconsciously etching it into his brain. His breath quickened and Harvey blamed it on the torturous heat.

Yeah, Mike still had his pants on but the only thing left up top was his rolled up long sleeve suit shirt that hung unbuttoned and untucked from Mike's lean shoulders. The white t-shirt had been thrown near the unfortunate pile of clothes on the ground deliciously revealing a toned stomach. Harvey noticed the droplets of sweat traveling down the associate's chest and through light brown hair, speeding quicker down his abdominals. Mike's seemingly dark hair was messier than usual making him look more rough and primal.

Harvey was finding it harder to resist wanting to make his life more complicated for Mike.

"Jesus, Chris." Alex said getting up. Harvey was patted on the shoulder as Chris lead him deeper into the aisle.

"What's this about being an agent, Alex?" Chris asked pushing Harvey towards Mike. Mike caught Harvey with his hands on the lawyer's biceps to keep from falling to the floor. He felt Mike tense after they recovered their balance. Mike stared at Alex with slight fear avoiding Harvey's gaze and Harvey wondered why.

"What do you mean?" Alex feigned ignorance. Chris glared at her. Harvey saw Mike take in a breath and not let it out. Mike was so tense and looked so nervous that Harvey's suspicion of what kind of agent Alex was, was close to being confirmed.

"Did you tell him you worked for the company?" Alex rolled her eyes but sent a relieved look towards Mike which Harvey caught. Intriguing.

"I didn't tell him anything. He figured it out. Or did you forget that he's a genius?" Alex covered crossing her arms. Chris smirked and penetrated Alex's space by stepping closer. Alex glared but didn't move.

"I've overestimated you. You obviously can't handle this. Why don't you accompany Mr. Specter here upstairs and you can watch the floor?" Alex's eyes widened along with Mike's as a water bottle was shoved towards Alex.

"No." Mike muttered breathlessly. Harvey could only look on with a confused expression as fear became the only emotion flying through Mike's features. What was going on? This was unsettling for Harvey. To see fear like that coming from his associate only meant bad things.

"What the fuck, Chris?! I can do this! Why-?!" Chris punched the back of the servers next to Alex's head. She gave a surprised gasp but recovered with a glare.

"Go upstairs." Chris ordered angrily. Alex stared him down looking about to snap. Mike grabbed Harvey's elbow getting the lawyer's attention. Harvey turned his head as Mike leaned in towards his boss' ear almost catching the man off guard. Mike's body turned slightly towards him; their cheeks brushing each other. Harvey could only imagine how they looked like to the other two people in the room.

"She's CIA, Harvey. The rest are the bad guys. Something happened with the transfers and if Chris finds out exactly what is making them slow down then...I...just...everyone will be fucked." Harvey noticed that Mike started rubbing the hem of his shirt above the hip between his fingers as if it would calm the associate. Mike's breath cooly hit his ear and his associate's musk filled his nostrils. He had closed his eyes in the middle of what Mike was saying, trying to focus on what exactly was being said.

"That's not good." Harvey said numbly. Mike snorted.

"No shit." Was the response making Harvey smirk. Harvey turned into Mike so that his lips were closer to his associate's ear.

"Just stay calm and find a way to fix the problem." Harvey said feeling Mike relax slightly. Harvey guessed it was because him telling Mike what to do must have been some kind of reassurance. How they were suppose to fix this problem was beyond Harvey. They stood like that for a minute; neither saying anything. Just basking in the moment of the skin touching and their scents wafting around them.

"Aw, that's cute." Chris said out loud knocking the two lawyers back into reality. They both leaned away from each other and Mike was left with a lonely feeling. Harvey looked toward their captors and Mike made it his top priority to stare at the floor as he settled himself behind Harvey.

"Chris, shut up." Alex said still pissed off about the whole situation. She walked over to Harvey and Mike.

"Time to go." She said.

"Alex. Tell him what's going on. Please." Mike pleaded quietly from behind Harvey. Alex clenched her teeth together and pushed Harvey on back towards the entrance. Mike looked up at Chris who smiled back at him and winked.

Yeah...today was not a good day.

**Soooooo? I needed; NEEDED to add a scene where Mike just looked like that. I like doing that in my fics! Review please!**

**AO3****: MissDani360**

**Tumblr: missdanibr**


	5. One Hour Panic

**Beta: GrayGlassTrick**

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**AO3****: MissDani360**

**Tumblr: missdanibr**

"So, you set us up?" Harvey's voiced his anger with his hands in his pockets. After Harvey grabbed his clothes, Alex and the lawyer went back to the elevator. On the way, Alex told him what was really happening. She said it was a courtesy to Mike. She also added that they needed the funds to go through so they could trace who those accounts belonged to and where they were.

"Eh…In a sense." Alex answered sheepishly.

"I don't have to tell you how unethical and illegal that is." Harvey said as the elevator seemed like it was taking its damn time.

"And I don't have to tell you how much I don't care." Damn special agents thinking they are above the whole world itself.

"I doubt you 'don't care'." She was still a cop and cops cared about the wellbeing of people. Whoa, did Harvey just pull a Mike? Alex fixed him a glare.

"Look, I did what I had to. Mike was seriously the only person who could make all this happen in a short amount of time. It's a matter of national security."

"National security?" The incredulous tone in Harvey's voice did not go unnoticed.

"Usually when I'm involved it's always a matter of national security." There was silence as the ding sounded their arrival to the lobby.

"Mike better come out of this unscathed." Harvey warned quietly and Alex sighed as she pushed him out.

"You lovesick birds are really annoying professing how much you two care about each other." Whoa, what did Mike say to her down there? "No one will get hurt." Alex added trying to be reassuring. The group of petrified people came into view and O'Brien was now in pain on the floor.

"Well, no one _else_ will get hurt."

"Whoa~ho!" Came an obnoxious voice from across the lobby. "Boss sent you to babysit, Alex?" Rick had a smug smirk as he spotted Alex. The woman stuck Harvey next to O'Brien as she sent a glare to Rick. Harvey was plopped down next to the angry man on the floor. He was reminded how much he hated sitting on the ground.

"Someone has to babysit you, Rick." She retorted then she looked down at O'Brien. "You okay?" And Harvey agreed with the glare that the wounded man placed on the CIA agent.

"What do you think?" O'Brien spat out. He wasn't sweating as much but he looked like he was straining against the pain and was losing.

"Just don't pass out. Still got an hour."

"Oh, no. Of course. My dwindling health can wait for you." Alex was about to walk away or, as Harvey saw it, run away but he stopped her with a sharp "Hey." She turned and Harvey had to stop himself from telling her that her face was going to get stuck like that when she frowned at him. He lowered his hand remembering that, oh yeah, she was a presumed bad guy and he was a hostage…

"What's your plan B if all of this blows up?"

"Just let me handle it." And Alex walked away with Harvey feeling like the special CIA agent had no plan whatsoever.

* * *

Mike might have been panicking just a little bit as the time for the second defensive measure was coming up. He tried to breathe; tried to look calm as he stared at the small screen. It could have been the heat fucking with him but he swore he kept seeing _DOOMED_ flash across the screen. Okay, looking calm was getting harder and harder. How could Harvey do it? No wonder the man had no fear with gambling. He had the greatest, most handsome, poker face ever!

Speaking of, what was going through his boss' mind when Mike got as close as he did? Mike was barely functioning when he noticed what he was doing after Chris told Alex to go upstairs. The shock that hit him when their skin touched made him nearly immobile as he was talking to his boss.

What was the man feeling? Had Mike overstepped his bounds? It didn't feel like it. Otherwise Harvey wouldn't have leaned towards him to get closer and he would have pulled away after everything was said and done.

Or maybe it was just to reinforce their fake relationship.

Mike didn't care if it was for that purpose. He loved every second of it! He wanted more though. Being with Harvey was more than a curiosity. It became a need. All those subtle touches and all that seemingly innocent flirting Mike threw his boss' way were attempts to get Harvey to notice him. Mike kept hoping that something would spark even if his boss was completely straight.

And no mat-

Mike looked up and his blood ran cold for a second before boiling again inside his veins. The loading bar was really close to complete which meant the unexpected defense #2 was going to pop up again.

"I have a question." Mike rasped as he pushed himself off the wall of servers. His throat was dry and tried to cure it with a swig of good ol' H2O. He subtly stood in front of the small screen facing Chris who looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"A reasonable question, I hope." Chris said. Sweat dripped down his arms as fast as Mike's sweat dripped down his face.

"What would count as unreasonable?"

"Why don't you ask and find out?" Mike let his head tilt to the side and his eyes left Chris' gaze as he gathered questions that he hadn't prepared before striking up the conversation. He needed to prolong this for another eight minutes while Drake did his tech magic behind him.

"Is Chris your real name?" Mike blurted out. Better ask the tough questions later or not at all since Mike was sure he wouldn't get answers to them.

"Sure." Chris responded. Wow, Mike could see how this questioning round was going to go. But he still was determined to kill the time needed to make sure the proverbial nuclear warhead didn't go off.

"Where is all this money going to?"

"Oh~. I like your bravado but that's not going to get me to answer that question." Chris chuckled. Apparently, he found Mike amusing.

"Well, I figured that you wouldn't answer any of the simpler questions normally so I decided it was okay to sate my curiosity about pressing matters." Chris just stared at Mike while he ranted. That only made Mike more irritated.

"Okay." Mike wiped his face on his rolled up sleeve. "You expect me to believe that after all of this is over, you're going to up and leave?"

"Aw, Mr. Ross. Are you going to miss me?"

"You are such a great person to hang with." Mike crossed his arms and leaned on his left hip. His whole being was just emitting irritability.

"What were you expecting? We slaughter everyone after we are finished? We are not psychotic brutes, Mr. Ross." That was weird because Mike felt differently about that. Chris felt off to Mike but he couldn't figure it out.

"What happens when something goes wrong? You must have a plan for that." Mike wanted to know exactly what was going to happen if something fucked up.

"What makes you think that something will go wrong?" Chris narrowed his eyes at Mike and the associate started to feel uncomfortable.

"Well, what if the cops get tipped off somehow?"

Chris stood in front of Mike; suspicion evident on his face. He stepped closer making Mike take a step back into the drawer behind him. This was not going as well as he hoped.

"Did someone tip off the police, Mr. _Ross_?" Mike actually shivered as a response to the tone used on his last name.

"Nuh!" Mike had to clear his throat. "No! I'm sure you guys put up a lot of preventive measures to avoid the police but…"

"But what?" Okay, this dude was getting way too close for Mike's comfort, which was totally shot by now.

"I'm sure you know most of us have families and jobs so if we're gone for too long someone will get suspicious." Mike hoped that it would be Donna.

"You don't need to worry about that. Like you said, we have a lot of 'preventive measures'." Chris glanced over Mike's shoulder; their chests brushing. "Next, Mr. Ross." Chris said into Mike's ear. Mike cringed away making the Aussie chuckle with a dark undertone. He stepped back but continued to watch as Mike turned around to type the next passcode. This was the start of the third money transfer. One more hour of Chris boring his eyes into the associate's soul. One. More. Hour.

You can do this Mike.

* * *

Oh, great. Donna was really hoping that the queen bee wouldn't notice Harvey's absence. She had a hard enough time trying to convince appointments 11:30, 12:15, and 12:30 that some randomly significant event happened and Mr. Specter was too incapacitated to meet with anyone today. After some expensive promises, Donna was relieved that those people were so "forgiving". She only hoped that she wouldn't have to call 1:10. That one was a _dream_ to work with.

But now, she had just received a call from her esteemed colleague who confirmed Jessica's whereabouts. She was headed straight for her. Yeah, the queen could be stopping by her office on the way or Louis' but at the end of the day she would end up at Donna's cubicle. She wouldn't be the boss if she didn't watch her employees with sniper precision and ignored her top lawyers' disappearances.

The question is, should Donna escape before she gets stung? Now, that Donna thought about it. No matter how she "escapes" she would still look like she was running and probably would be assumed an accomplice to whatever trouble Harvey or Mike…or both men got themselves into. And, plus, Donna rarely left her desk except…Yes! She could say she went to the bathroom and thus avoiding Jessica altogether! Good, let's-!

Donna's gaze met the aforementioned boss and their eyes locked on to each other for just a moment. Damn, too late. This was what Donna got when she didn't act on her instincts.

The secretary stood up and walked to stand in front of her cubicle. She plastered on a smile as a greeting to the lawyer lady as Jessica approached her gracefully. The look in Jessica's eyes gave Donna the impression that her boss' boss already knew what had conflicted the red head before the queen's arrival.

"Hello, Donna." Jessica smoothly greeted with a smile.

"Hi, Jessica." Donna's voice was sweet but held no naivety.

"How has your day been?" It seemed that Jessica was giving the red head a chance.

"Oh, it has been lovely." Donna bit back the natural sarcasm that usually attached itself to the phrase. Jessica crossed her arms but that smile never left her features.

"I'm sure you know why I am here and why that office over there is empty." Jessica pointed toward the glass walls to their right.

"I do." Donna responded not getting why she was trying to drag all of this out.

"Then enlightening me would be very much appreciated. Now." Jessica ordered. Donna sighed as he shoulders slumped slightly. Couldn't do much about it at this point.

"Harvey is still in his meeting with Mr. Strat and-"

"It's hard to believe that Harvey would let that meeting go on for about an hour and a half. Strat isn't THAT important." Donna frowned. Fine! If she wants to know what was going on then she was going to find out!

"No, you're right. The truth is I don't know where they are or what they are doing."

"His puppy is with him, also?" Donna nodded ignoring the use of the analogy by the queen herself.

"I've been calling them both but it always went straight to voicemail. I even called Mr. Strat to see if they were still with him but he keeps ducking me. I'm…I'm kind of worried, Jessica. This isn't like them at all. Even if they were off having fun at a stripper club or murdering somebody I still would have been told about it." Jessica's eyebrows were furrowed in concern as she let her gaze drift in thought.

"Something's wrong." Jessica stated making Donna's heart race. Jessica only confirmed Donna's gut feeling making the woman's worry go into overdrive.

"What do we do?"

"We can't get the police involved since they haven't been gone that long. So, we'll find them."

"And how-?"

"Where was the last meeting?" Donna tilted her head in confusion.

"The Lennington Bank."

"Good. You'll start there." Jessica flashed her signature smile and then left Donna to stew in her own sea of confusion and frustration. Did Jessica want her to personally go to the bank to pick up her troublemakers?

Of course, not.

She just needed to make a few calls.

**AO3****: MissDani360**

**Tumblr: missdanibr**


	6. Adios, mis amigos

**I CANNOT WAIT TILL NEXT WEEK'S FINALE! And I also heard that another season is coming in the Winter?! YESSSSSS!**

**So, wondering what would happen if Chris found out that Mike and Alex were lying to him?**

**Beta: GrayGlassTrick**

**Warning: Language**

**AO3****: MissDani360**

**Tumblr: missdanibr**

When Donna called Ray, his day was suddenly brightened. He was sure Donna was her own ray of sunshine. Well, when she wasn't angry or on a mission. The driver was almost afraid to tell her that he couldn't pick Harvey up. He had another job but Donna wouldn't have anything to do with that. Ray went on to tell her that he still had bills to pay but then Donna brought up something disturbing.

Harvey was missing.

It had only been about a couple of hours but if anyone knew Harvey then they knew something was horribly wrong. Harvey didn't just drop off the face of the earth for a FEW minutes. Why would he suddenly disappear for two hours? The police can't do much about it until sufficient time had passed and that wasn't going to do any good.

So, after hurriedly doing his job and still acting like he wasn't overly worried, he raced over to the bank Donna told him to check out.

Why the woman picked him for this job, he really did not have the slightest clue but he felt like he was indebted to Harvey and asking questions only delayed finding out what was happening.

And so here he was, finally standing in front of the Lennington Bank, after sitting in his car for the past twenty minutes watching people NOT go in and out of the doors like how a bank of this caliber should have. Some people tried the doors but they seemed locked. It was obvious that something weird was going on because why would a bank be closed this early on a weekday? Time was money and the time of being closed on a busy day would cost them money. So, there was no logical reason the bank should be closed at all.

But it was.

Ray was dumbfounded about the all-glass building. He couldn't understand why you would have the building as such if you didn't want anybody seeing what was inside. Ray tried to look inside the vast building from numerous angles - but what looked like, to him, was a gray wall built in front of said glass to prevent him, and anyone else, from seeing what was inside.

If the driver called Donna with nothing useful, he was sure that the end of seeing her beautiful face would follow and he might turn to stone with one look of her cold stare. He needed to recheck if there were any faults in these walls and not come up empty handed this time.

As he snuck around the side one last time, almost panicking because his recheck was nearing the end and he still didn't have anything good, his steps froze in hopeful anticipation. Something had caught his eye and he wasn't going to let this one go. Without taking his eyes off this miniscule gap, he quickly pushed his face up against the glass. Relief graced his features and the vague feeling of being glad that this was happening in a very skinny and very clean alleyway was apparent.

Ray had to adjust his angel a couple of times and wait till his eye adjusted before he finally got a glimpse of the inside of the bank. Thank God for the people who couldn't measure out a wall right and tried to cover it up.

The driver could barely see it but he saw enough to warrant very much concern. He saw sitting people in the sliver and he jumped back as a person walked close in front of the gap. He pieced two and two together and-

_Is the bank being robbed?_

Ray looked back into the gap quickly to figure out if Harvey was in there. Would the world end if Harvey was, indeed, in the bank? His eyes tried to scan as much of the crowd as he could. But with how many people he can actually see, he was sure there were way more and it would be impossible to tell if Harvey was present. What was he going to tell Donna if he comes back wi-. Wait! There he was! Ray's eye spotted his boss in a now wrinkled suit standing in front of a counter. A woman, who was a little ways away with another man, stood with her gun trained onto a man who held a smaller gun pressed against…Harvey's associate's head.

The driver struggled for his phone in his pocket as panic started to rise in his chest.

Ray had to make a decision.

Should he call the police first or Donna?

* * *

Harvey was getting really tired of sitting on cold hard ground.

He had been there for at least twenty minutes and his ass was more or less extremely numb. The wounded man had sat himself up against the counter but he looked as if he was going to pass out. So, to avoid having an unconscious man in his lap, Harvey kept striking up conversations with the man. Harvey would have to admit that talking to Mr. O'Brien kept him from going crazy from waiting so silently for so long. They were actually running out of things to talk about. Harvey almost panicked when he saw the wounded man start to doze off again. He scrounged his mind for any topics that wouldn't put the man into a coma but the only thing that popped up was their jobs.

"So, got an award winning career under your hand?" Harvey's voice seemed to startle the older man as his head shot back almost smacking it against the counter.

"If you call managing a janitorial staff award winning." O'Brien responded tiredly. Harvey's eyebrows shot up as he sent the man an incredulous look. The man chuckled at the look.

"It's a very lucrative job, believe me. Especially when we're workin' to clean up a lab. Those people want everything spotless and sanitary and we're the only ones who can do it right. So, they pay us. A lot. Cuz we're good at what we do."

"That's…interesting." Harvey said still not believing that a janitor could make so much that he comes to this kind of bank.

"I can tell how much you believe me, Mr. Specter." O'Brien chuckled again putting a hand against the wound in his thigh.

"Harvey. I think we're friends enough to be on a first name basis. We pretty much know each other's life stories." Which made Harvey notice. O'Brien hadn't asked about what Harvey did.

"Tom, then." Something fizzled stopping Harvey from continuing the conversation. He guessed that Tom didn't mind either since he seemed more intent on listening to the sound than talking nice. He noticed that Alex ignored the walkie talkie as she continued to converse with three other men near them to the right. Rick on the other hand stood a little bit off to Harvey's left awaiting an order that was bound to come out of the device.

"Richard, it looks like we were right." Chris' voice sounded with amusement. Both Rick and Alex tensed up and their heads snapped to look at each other. There was a moment of silent tension. O'Brien seemed to tense up in anticipation and Harvey wondered why.

Then it happened.

Alex shoved the butt of her gun into one of the men's faces and then used her elbow to smash in another guy's head. They both went limp and fell to the floor. The agent grabbed the last guy in a chokehold and used him as a shield to stop Rick from pulling the trigger on his already raised gun.

A pistol appeared in Alex's hand as she pointed the metal at Rick who stood unmoving in his spot with his M4 pointed in the woman's direction. He followed Alex and his comrade as they migrated towards Tom and Harvey. Harvey was frozen as he watched the whole thing play out. What the hell just happened? He was snapped out of shock as the next wave of shock crammed its way in. Alex had handed Tom a pistol and he was pushing himself up using the counter behind them.

"You up for it, boss?" She asked.

"Of course I am. A bullet hole is nothing." Tom grunted as he checked his weapon. Boss? Boss?! Tom O'Brien was CIA, too?! If Harvey asked for bullshit on a platter, today would have been a five star plate! He knew the man was lying to his face the whole time but he had no basis to accuse him especially if the man had a bullet hole in his leg. Harvey knew something was up with him but he did NOT expect this man to be with the government.

Tom held the gun up and now, Rick had two guns trained on him.

"Son of a bitch." Rick said aloud. "You guys are all over the place. I bet that Mike Ross kid is one of you." Even though Mike could be, Harvey was sure that he wasn't CIA. He just…wasn't…

"Put the gun down, Rick." Alex demanded; authority laced through her tone.

"That's a good joke. There is absolutely no way I am going to be put away for this. I told Chris to kill you when we had our suspicions but nooooooo. He likes the drama that comes with creating problems for everyone."

"Put it down or you will die."

"You know I could put a bullet in any one in this room if you pull that trigger."

"Two lives against about a hundred people? Seems like favorable odds."

"Amore." Tom whispered harshly. Both Harvey and Tom knew that though the government may be questionable at times they wouldn't purposely endanger people like that.

"Nice bluff, Alex."

"Do it and see what happens." Alex challenged.

"Alex!" Tom warned.

"You shoot me and see what happens."

"Rick, you couldn't even shoot a fly."

"Really?" Harvey's head turned towards Rick as his gun was trained onto the lawyer. Shit! This was just great! What the fuck did Harvey do to be placed in a situation like this?!

Tom slowly limped in front of Harvey, motioning for the lawyer to get up as Alex let go of the man in her arm and smashed the butt of her pistol against the man's head. Harvey guessed it was to keep mobile just in case the worst happened. She quickly stepped over the unconscious body and made haste as she walked towards Rick in exasperation.

"Come on, Rick! Wouldn't you want to shoot me instead of all these nobodies? I would be so much more satisfying right?!" Alex sounded like she was on her last strings.

"Stay back!"

"This is your last chance! I'm wide open!"

"What the hell is she trying to do?" Harvey asked angrily from behind Tom.

"I want to say that she's trying to divert attention from everyone but fuck if I know."

"Fine!" Rick said but instead of pulling the trigger a loud popping sound echoed through the building and the smell of sulfur was present. Instantly, Rick dropped his M4 and fell to the ground in pain. He was holding his shoulder near his neck and Alex ran over to disarm him.

"You couldn't have just killed me?!" Rick hissed.

"Nah, that would've been too easy." After looking at the wound, Alex knocked Rick out with her favorite weapon and quickly made her way over to Harvey and Tom.

"It's going to be your fault when I have a heart attack." Tom retorted. He followed Alex as she headed towards the front doors, slowing her pace so Tom could keep up; leaving Harvey standing at the counter.

"Gotta call the cavalry, boss, and get everyone outta here before-"

"Why, Alexis, leaving so soon?" Chris' voice was like death as it echoed in the room. The two agents froze as everyone looked over at the Aussie who was dragging Mike in front of him. Harvey's mind seemed to go blank and he froze as he saw the blood dripping from his associate's temple and a magnum pointed at his head.

"Let me give you a proper goodbye."

* * *

Mike wasn't sure how long it had been since the third transfer started. He blamed it on the heat. He blamed the heat for his sweating and the shirt sticking uncomfortably to his skin and for him not using the bathroom even though he was sure he drank about 50 water bottles since this all started.

There was a lot to blame on this heat. The heat made him slide down the servers and close his eyes for too long. The boiling room melted his anxiety away as Mike only worshipped the water being passed to him every so often.

He was so heat exhausted that he didn't notice Chris walk over to the screen and lean in to examine the red box that had popped up.

When the associate did open his eyes again, his brain stopped and his eyes stuck onto the side of Chris' head. Mike didn't want to even think about what the hell was going to happen now that the man was staring at the blurred letters and numbers as they tried to correct themselves into a combination that would make the angry red box go away.

Mike couldn't really describe what he was feeling right now…Wait, yes, he could. He was extremely terrified. And numb. So numb that the heat wasn't a bother anymore. Normally, he would blame the heat for his lack of oxygen but at this moment, he was sure it was the anticipation of his captor's next move. What was he going to do to Mike? To everyone else? To _Harvey_?

Was Chris going to whip out his gun and slaughter everyone in the bank? Was he just going to let everything go and complete the job? That was a very unlikely scenario. Mike couldn't help but hope. But as for what most likely would happen, Mike was thinking that Chris would try to use all of this to his advantage. It would be what Mike would do if he found out he was being fucked over by the people he worked with.

Mike felt a chill go up his neck as Chris turned his head towards the associate. Mike's blue eyes were wide and stared at the slight smile on the man's face. It was definitely menacing. Definitely made Mike grab his open shirt and hold it closed as if he felt too exposed.

"Is this why it is taking so long, Mr. Ross?" Chris asked stepping closer. Mike stared up at him, nervousness trembling through every fiber of his being. He stayed silent because he knew that whatever he said would just end badly for everyone. Chris rolled his neck as if he was accepting Mike's silent answer and then crouched down in front of the associate.

"Who is entering all those passwords?" Chris tilted his head as that smile glared at Mike. Mike was frozen and kept wishing that this was just a heat induced hallucination. That he would snap out of it just before that stupid red box would pop up.

"Have you and Alexis been keeping secrets from me?" Mike was sure that was rhetorical. Chris obviously knew that something was seriously wrong and the associate felt as if those questions were being asked just to fuck with him.

"No! We're using-!" Mike tried to fix the situation by coming up with a lie that explained how they were hacking the passcodes but Chris cut him off by whipping his walkie talkie out.

"Richard, it looks like we were right." Chris then put the device away even though he received no answer and looked at Mike.

"Well, Mr. Ross. It seems that this is a very big problem." Hell yeah this was a HUGE fucking problem! Mike got them all in trouble and if he didn't get his ass killed then the floor was going to be wiped with it by the CIA or Harvey. Really, there was no way of getting out of this without a scratch at this point. Lose-Lose plastered everywhere! He could only try and hope for the ending with less harsher consequences.

"Don't worry, though, this is a good thing."

"How the hell is this a good thing?!" Whoops. Mike meant to just think that not actually voice it. Chris only smiled a sickly sweet, upside down frown and the brunette immediately deflated, losing any snark, confidence, and anger. He just wanted to melt into the wall of servers behind him and just hide.

"This has just confirmed my suspicions about little Alexis and now I can act accordingly." Chris stood up and Mike panicked and stood up after the blonde man.

"What did it confirm?" Mike had to make sure that they were on the same page because if Chris didn't know Alex was a CIA agent then things might go a little better for them.

"Why the woman suddenly appeared in our company." Chris then put an arm around Mike's shoulders and started leading him towards the exit. The associate may have started to shake a bit still wondering what was going to happen.

"Why?"

"I'm sure you already know, Mr. Ross. And I would have to express my dislike for the Central Intelligence Agency. Government authority figures make my trigger finger itch."

"I…I don't know what you're talking about." Mike saw black dots and stars as the side of his head was smashed in. The brunette stumbled but Chris kept him upright.

"I'm getting tired of you lying to me, mate. It's time to say goodbye to our CIA agent."

Fuck.

**AO3****: MissDani360**

**Tumblr: missdanibr**


	7. Unforgettable

**HI! And sorry! For two things, for this being the last chapter and for not posting this is seriously months. When college started, I just had no time at all. And if I did, I used that time to sleep, stress, or tend to more responsibilities. I have this knot in my back that is making my chest hurt, UGH!**

**Do not fret! I have a one shot A/U ready for editing and really awesome actiony A/U in the midst. I'll also be writing more one shots once I feel like school isn't crushing my brain down into dust anymore. I figured I post this last chapter up before I study before going to school and then coming back to study some more before work. :D**

**Thank Lilywonders for reviewing and giving me motivation to make time to post this up. Thanks for your review Lily!**

**Please Enjoy this l****ast installment.**

**AO3****: MissDani360**

**Tumblr: missdanibr**

"Chris." Alex said warningly.

"It's really too bad. I was starting to like Michael's company." Chris stated tapping the muzzle of his gun on Mike's temple. What did that mean? Was Mike going to die?!

"You don't have to do this." Chris rolled his eyes.

"I can not believe you just said that to me, Alexis. You do know that I want to get out of here alive, yes? And I am very sure that Michael will be able to help me."

"You're going to use me as a bargaining chip?" Mike asked his head spinning.

"Right you are but I will not hesitate to kill you if I do not get what I want." Silence smothered the lobby before an unexpected person spoke up.

"You're not going to get what you want." Harvey blatantly voiced with arms crossed. Chris spun towards him with Mike's head in his arm. The two agents stared at him with suspicion. "And you know that." Harvey started stepping closer towards Chris and Mike with a slow ease and as casually as he could. He was hoping Chris wouldn't notice much since Harvey wasn't an agent and acted like this was just another normal conversation.

"Maybe. But it wouldn't hurt to try, right?" Chris smiled as he waved his gun around.

"I don't know about that. It's gonna hurt somebody. It's just a matter of how many people." Harvey inched closer keeping eye contact with Chris.

"Clever. But you see, if they want everybody alive then they will give me what I want."

"Oh, please. They're not gonna care about that. Like _Alexis_ said earlier a couple of casualties versus a hundred people. They'll take those odds." Chris' smile widened as he started to address Alex while keeping an eye on Harvey.

"My, Alexis, what a magnificent bluff."

"The CIA doesn't bluff, Chris." Alex responded.

"Sure they don't." Chris turned back to Harvey and adjusted Mike to stand in front of him. "I'm also sure that if Mike's life is in the most danger I am most likely to get out of here safely." Mike stared at Harvey with a scared expression. He breathed deeply trying to stay on his feet.

"What makes you think that?" Harvey asked still moving closer.

"You two are together right? You will most likely not want your boyfriend in danger. You're in a position to push the ethical button and stop them from screwing me over stopping me from killing Michael." Harvey smiled smugly.

"And you believed us?" The room seemed to grow cold. This silence weighed heavy on Harvey's chest and it only got worse when he caught the hurtful expression that passed on Mike's face before his associate looked away. When Chris' mouth turned into a frown from his wicked smile, Harvey might have been frightened for a second and made him question what exactly he was doing.

The plan was to get Chris so agitated that he becomes distracted enough for Harvey to make his move. Harvey was perfect since he was a lot more "under the radar" than two blown agents who couldn't make any kind of move whatsoever. But as the older lawyer progressed he began to get more worried about his associate's life but he didn't see any other way to get them both out of the bank alive.

That was what Harvey read from the man. The Aussie was always calm even when the job almost went to shit. That was a man with experience and a man who almost never loses. A man who everyone followed orders from and a man who set his sights on his goals and achieved them. Always so calculating that he rarely had a kink in his plans but men like that usually forget to have a backup plan if everything went bad because their egos were a bit too big and having a backup plan was a strike to their pride. So, agitate Chris by putting a flaw in his plan and catch him off guard before the moment he decides to pull the trigger.

"There is no true love that is beating out the traditional norms society seems to put on every person?" Chris looked deathly disappointed as his grip around Mike's chest tightened.

"No...love." Harvey slowly responded. "Mike is only an associate to me. He's replaceable which means I don't care about him which also means..."

"I am very screwed." Chris said his gun slowly lowering. Harvey stared at Mike, willing his associate to look up at him; to see that the older man was lying. Every single word he said was to throw the Aussie off his game. But Mike wouldn't. His eyes diverted to the side to avoid the older man's gaze. Which irritated the hell out of Harvey. Mike was being so obvious about his feelings for the older lawyer but he couldn't man up and confront Harvey about it. If the associate looked up he would see just how much Harvey was willing to retaliate those feelings.

Harvey couldn't get the right opening to get his shot in. The Aussie wasn't distracted enough. This better work...

"Mike..." Harvey called out quietly almost embarrassed to hear his voice sound so pleading. It did the job though. Mike's head shot up on reflex. He did that when he saw or heard something so outrageous. Harvey found it entertaining.

Mike's eyes widened as he examined his boss' eyes and body posture and suddenly he had a new found confidence. He couldn't tell what his boss was thinking exactly but he could tell that Harvey wasn't telling the truth. Mike then wondered why he even thought what Harvey said was believable. The associate watched Harvey's hand clench and unclench as if he couldn't hold his urge to punch somebody and that was when Mike connected the dots.

The reason why Harvey was so close, why he was stepping closer as if he wanted to have a friendly conversation with Chris, and why he said everything that he did. Harvey was messing with the Aussie for a reason and if Mike went over what had been happening and focused on how Chris was acting towards Harvey's words he could see that Chris was slowly losing it. Chris was about to be permanently cornered and his trademark calmness was deteriorating leaving the man vulnerable to aberration caused by an unexpected source but also left him very unpredictable at the same time.

Mike needed to help Harvey. He was sure no one else was going to act so he needed to. At that moment, what he was going to do was the most logical thing to do and few people would have agreed. After smirking at Harvey and nodding, happy that his boss responded with narrow eyes, worry laced through the dark pools, Mike initiated the next chain of events.

The associate threw his head back. Upon impact, something cracked and both men stumbled. Mike fell forward onto his knees while Chris stepped backward dizzily; gun at his side. Immediately, Harvey ran the short distance forward the second the back of Mike's head connected with Chris' face. Mike had just landed on his knees when Harvey punched Chris' jaw. The Aussie's head almost rotated at an impossible angle as the man crashed into the floor but the gun was still glued to his hand. Harvey quickly turned around, his sights set on Mike who was holding his head. He grabbed Mike's arm and hoisted him up just as Alex ran in yelling at the man on the ground moaning in pain. Mike and Harvey ran a few feet before turning around and watching the scene.

Alex kicked Chris' gun away as Chris grunted and glared at her. Tom limped towards his agent and pulled out handcuffs. Sirens sounded and brakes screeched as police cars raced to the bank. The feeling of relief rolled over the crowd and everyone bursted out in a talkative roar and sobbing was heard as people hugged and began to stand.

Mike smiled as his heart slowed in his chest finally. He felt so exhausted after all of that, that he could probably sleep for a decade. The high off the adrenaline had begun to fade and pain crashed into Mike's head. His vision blurred for a second and his knees almost gave out. Harvey must have been paying attention because the man hugged the associate; full blown, arms around Mike's body, hug. Mike couldn't help but feel that the hug was a "I almost lost you" hug rather than a way to keep Mike standing. Which Mike wouldn't be doing if Harvey let go of him.

The younger brunette's heart increased in speed again. He felt sorry for his heart going through the torture that it did and hoped that it would forgive him and not explode. His chin rested on his boss' shoulder and his arms stayed at his sides; shocked. His mind was blank but his head was tingling and Mike couldn't figure out if it was because of the headbutt or his boss' touch. He didn't know what to do.

Should Mike just stay stiff as a board? Or should he embrace his boss in the same hug that his boss placed upon him?

Really, he should be happy and relieved. The man should be thankful that he wasn't killed. He should be thankful to Harvey. Mike was jumped out of his thoughts as Harvey pulled away. The boss smiled down at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned about the fact that Mike looked like he was going to faint. Mike beamed before throwing his arms around his boss' neck and kissing him.

Today was an interesting day, wasn't it? Sketchy client sends Mike and Harvey to a bank planned to be robbed. Mike was the main element in that robbery. Old acquaintance. CIA. Being screwed. His boss saving him, pretty much.

And now, Harvey was showing as much enthusiasm in kissing Mike back as Mike was clinging to him. It just felt right. Lips so soft and experienced but also uncharacteristically needy which caught Mike off guard. The associate couldn't help but run his fingers up the back of his boss' head and through the man's hair. Harvey's fingers dug into Mike's hips as Mike felt his unbuttoned shirt move up. They probably would have thrown each other down and had awesome, animalistic sex if it weren't for the clear of a throat and a giggle making them separate.

Alex and Donna stood watching them. Donna had an eyebrow raised with a smirk and Alex had her arms crossed.

"Not even out the door and you already have Mike undressing." Donna retorted. Mike looked down at himself and his cheeks pinked.

"Uh, this...uh...I was already like this." Mike tried defending.

"You should have seen them downstairs. Mr. Specter had his clothes off, too." Alex said.

"It was hot." Harvey stated.

"Mmmm, I bet it was." Donna voiced in a teasing voice. Harvey rolled his eyes and Mike stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Alex!" Tom called and Alex turned to run towards her boss. Donna continued to stare at Mike and Harvey. Harvey stared back as Mike looked around surveying his surroundings. Wow, how long had they been kissing? The lobby was empty from any hostages, several local police officers wandered and people with CIA jackets crawled the place. Yelling here; ordering there. It was chaotic but Mike was relieved that it was over. That was some scary shit but Mike would be lying if he said that Harvey wasn't a badass or the whole hacking the server scene wasn't the most exciting thing he had done.

"Okay, I'm only going to do this once but this will never reach the surface." Donna said stepping closer. Mike was about to question her when the redhead jumped at them and embraced them both. Both men were squished together as Donna buried her head in between them. She pulled back quickly and fixed herself before smiling up at them.

"I'm glad my boys are okay. Jessica was a little worried, also. Should I say our boys then?" Donna asked.

"Please, no." Harvey responded as he started to head for the door. Mike and Donna followed but Mike was still hesitant to leave. Shouldn't they have given a statement? And he needed to talk to Alex. There were still some questions.

"Uh, I'll meet you guys outside." Mike said turning away. He ignored the steps that stopped behind him as he made his way to Alex. The agent looked up and excused herself from Tom and met Mike halfway with a smile.

"Hi." Mike said.

"Mike. The CIA thanks you for your help and you will be compensated accordingly."

"First, it was pretty much my fault that we got caught and second, do I get to choose how I get compensated because there are very few things that I want at the moment and money isn't so much of a problem." The associate almost put his hands on his hips and then remembered that his shirt was still open so he started buttoning it up.

"Don't blame yourself. If they weren't suspicious of me in the first place I'm sure they would have been dumb enough to believe any excuse you pulled out of your ass. As for compensation since money won't do..." Alex reached into a pocket and pulled out a card with just a number.

"This is the best thing you can get. My number. If you need any help, just call me. Just not for stupid things, alright?" Alex handed the card to Mike and the man observed it; the numbers automatically being stamped into his mind.

"This doesn't seem like a lot." Alex raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"Assistance from a government trained killer is not a lot?" The warning in her voice made Mike chuckle.

"It was a joke."

"Very funny." Alex said with a smirk. Mike smiled back.

"Thanks."

"Mr. Specter was the one who really got you out of that."

"No, I know. I was thanking you for back then. When you sent Grammy money."

"She deserved it and somebody had to do it. Now, can you please go home or something? Your _real_ boyfriend won't stop glaring at me." Mike looked back and caught Harvey as he looked away quickly. He was trying to look like he was talking to Donna who just rolled her eyes at him and walked off. Mike beamed and couldn't make his smile go away. He felt so light that floating away would have been a problem. Mike looked back to an extended hand and he took it.

"Hopefully, when you require my brain, you ask me first?"

"Only because you asked. I'll see ya." Mike watched Alex walk away and got grabbed by another person who seemed to be very angry with the agent. Mike turned and walked back to his boss who was giving a small smile.

"What were you two talking about?"

"She gave me her number." Mike received a very entertaining, confused frown and his teeth showed when he smiled at his boss. The associate's arm made it around Harvey's back and his hand grasped the man's shoulder. He lead Harvey out the front doors where the EMTs rushed to them and pushed them towards the ambulance. Mike was sat down but Harvey preferred to be standing as he watched the female paramedic tend to Mike's head wound. The woman asked a series of rehearsed questions before finally being satisfied and told Mike he should probably rest for a couple days and take some painkillers. She left and the two men stared at each other.

"So, why did she give you her number?" Harvey asked. Mike's eyebrow rose and an amused smile appeared on his face.

"Being the jealous boyfriend, Harvey?" Mike slowly got up, careful to not pass out.

"I wasn't aware that I was a boyfriend." Harvey stated with his arms crossed. A smile graced his handsome features as Mike stepped closer.

"When you kiss me like that, you better bet that you're my boyfriend. As you have experienced, I'm not a one time deal." The associate's gaze blatantly landed on the older man's lips and his smirk got bigger. He just wanted to nibble on them but he restrained himself being conscious of the part of the public who had a problem with PDA and two men.

"You have no shame." Harvey commented after watching his associate daydream in front of him. Mike just shrugged as his eyes averted back up. "And I don't do the girlfriend...or boyfriend thing." Mike almost lost his smirk for a weak second but then he remembered that Harvey was all talk when it came to emotional subjects.

"Have you ever wondered why you don't? Maybe you just couldn't find the right one, until now." Mike stated with his hands on his hips.

"And you think you are, god forbid, the 'right one'?"

"Oh, Harvey." Mike said dramatically. "I've been the right one since the day I walked into your interview."

"Sure, Mike. I still don't do relationships." Harvey stated, still smirking at his associate's egotistical trip. Sure, relationships were complicated but maybe he would want to change his stance on them if it was Mike.

"Harvey, we've been in one ever since I first stepped into your office."

"Funny, I didn't get the memo."

"Aw, I know you wouldn't want to break up with this." Mike said showcasing himself with his hands. He might have been looking fine but he was really wanting his boss to not suddenly reject him after experiencing a really addictive make out session. A hand snaked up the back of his neck and he got goosebumps when it tightened. The associate's smirk immediately dropped as his heart sped up in anticipation. He might faint if the older man kissed him again.

But, no, Harvey just smiled at him, almost teasingly.

And he walked away with his puppy in tow.

**Review please! And look forward to more...some...time :D Thanks to all who stayed with this story and will stay with me as I come up with more!**

**AO3****: MissDani360**

**Tumblr: missdanibr**


End file.
